Take Me Anywhere
by Azzara
Summary: STORY NOW COMPLETE. :D Being twin sisters and in love was never going to be easy. A series of short drabble-like things detailing Tegan and Sara's relationship and justifications at the age of 17. Quincest, Saregan. :- M for safety. 16 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

1 September 18th

"…_Happy Birthday dear Sara and Tegan, Happy Birthday to you!"_ There was a bit of clapping and whooping from their assembled family before a large chocolate cake with 17 candles was placed in front of them.

They had had their big party with their friends a couple of days ago, and this was their family one at home in their kitchen. Their uncle was there, their Aunt Julie, their grandma, their step dad Bruce and their mom.

Tegan glanced at Sara, smiling so widely it looked like her face would burst. Just before they both went to blow out their candles, Tegan's hand slipped into Sara's, and she grasped it tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

2 September 24th

They had been waiting in the bus shelter for half an hour now, the hail showed no signs of stopping, and the next bus didn't come for another hour.

"I'm so cold, Sar." Tegan mumbled, pressing her face into her parka. They had been huddled there for ages. They couldn't see a phone box anywhere near and their mom was probably beginning to worry.

Sara didn't reply immediately, but took her hand out of her pocket, and slipped it into Tegan's, clasping her hand in hers. It had become a bit of a habit, in situations where one of them needed comfort, to hold the others hand, just since their birthday.


	3. Chapter 3

3 October 2nd

They were working on some new songs in Tegan's room one day sitting on the bed, when Sara leaned over and delicately kissed Tegan on the cheek. Tegan blushed straight away, and put a hand to where she could still feel Sara's lips on her.

"What was that for, Sasa?"

Sara looked at her shyly. "Because I love you."

"I love you too Sara, but isn't that a bit…" she didn't want to say the words.

"No, it's not. You're my sister, and I love you," she said a little more firmly. Resting her hand on the back of Tegan's neck she leaned in and pressed another kiss to Tegan's cheek, this time lingering a little longer.

And Tegan didn't argue, even though the logic didn't really add up. She just liked the feel of Sara's lips on her too much.


	4. Chapter 4

4 October 9th

"Sara!" Tegan yelled up the stairs. Sara walked down slowly and deliberately, refusing to be rushed, a grin on her face. Tegan couldn't help but smile back at her.

At the bottom of the stairs Sara took Tegan's hand, who, at the gesture instinctively looked around quickly to see if there was anyone around that could possibly be watching – there wasn't of course, their mom and step-dad had gone out a little while ago, but Tegan was paranoid. Sara giggled at her and kissed her quickly on the cheek, before tugging her out.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've written a few chaps in advance so should be more reliable now. The way I've planned it means all the chapters are going to be pretty short - basically drabbles. Thanks,

-A.


	5. Chapter 5

5 October 9th

"Can I try a bit, Tee?" Sara asked, leaning a little over the small metal table at the ice cream parlour. It was sunny that day, rare for Calgary, even rarer this time of the year, and they'd decided to sit outside.

"Sure." Tegan dipped her spoon into her double fudge glory, making sure to get lots of the sauce on it. Sara had opted out of one, saying that the one-scoop strawberry was healthier, but it looked delicious and she figured Tegan wouldn't mind.

Tegan held out the spoon towards Sara, leaning in a bit. Sara wrapped her lips around the spoon, and slid it off, licking her lips a couple of times afterwards. Tegan's breathing sped up imperceptibly, and it was a second before she regained focus.


	6. Chapter 6

6 November 13th

"Morning Sara, " Tegan said sleepily as she got up on the kitchen counter.

"Hey Tegan." Sara was already done with her cereal, and was stacking the bowl in the dishwasher. Tegan leaned in, meaning to kiss her on the cheek, but missed by half an inch and kissed her lips instead.

"Sorry!" Tegan said, embarrassed. She was blushing furiously.

Sara grinned. "It's fine". She leaned in and, after a seconds hesitation, carefully kissed Tegan on the lips back.

"See? Fine. It's nice, right?" She smiled at Tegan to show that it was ok.


	7. Chapter 7

7 November 23rd

After waiting for and hearing the muttered "Come in", Tegan slipped quietly into Sara's room. Sara was lying on her bed, wearing her pyjamas of choice: panties and a large t-shirt, and Tegan couldn't help but blush a little.

Sara's face lit up at seeing Tegan at the entry to her bedroom. Their parents had gone out for the evening, and so they were having a sleepover of sorts. She patted the spot next to her and Tegan sat down. They lay down under the covers, kissing and talking long into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

8 December 19th

They walked down the street, their hands swinging between them. It was a Saturday, and Tegan and Sara were out buying presents for their parents. They had already picked out the ones for each other – they had been thinking about them for ages.

Tegan was nervous – they were usually very careful about, well, _doing stuff,_ in public. She felt as if everyone must be staring at her thinking, " Why is she holding hands with her sister at that age?".

She tried to slip her hand out casually, but Sara felt the pull and turned to her, a hurt expression on her face. Tegan suddenly felt incredibly guilty. Ducking into a side street, she turned to Sara and kissed her on the mouth. Seeing the delighted blush on Sara's face made the nerves completely worth it.


	9. Chapter 9

9 December 31st

They lay on Tegan's bed hand in hand. They had been downstairs with their family, and had only managed to escape a little while ago.

"Sara…Can I – can I?" Tegan trailed off.

Sara turned towards her. "What is it Teetee?"

Instead of explaining, Tegan just motioned Sara forward a little. Tegan kissed her, and then opened her warm lips, licking Sara's bottom lip a little. Sara opened her mouth on reflex, and Tegan rolled her tongue against hers and massaged it a little. Sara let out a small moan, and grasped the back of Tegan's head to pull her in more, just as the fireworks began.


	10. Chapter 10

10 February 7th

"You two ever had sex?" the boy leered at them, his friends laughing loudly. He was popular, and a bit of an idiot.

"No, that's sick, you weirdo!" Tegan replied, without thinking. "We're not incest! "

"Sounds hot though. You'd have a threesome with me?" He grinned, and the group laughed again.

"Fuck off", Tegan said, dragging Sara behind.

"I'd never even touch Sara!"

The expression on Sara's face was awful, and she looked on the verge of tears as Tegan lead her gently behind the dumpsters.

"Look, I'm sorry Sara, I didn't mean it –" But she was cut off.

"Fuck off!" Sara choked out, before running off.


	11. Chapter 11

11 February 7th

Sara cold-shouldered Tegan for the rest of the day, gong to hang out with the friends they had neglected somewhat in recent months. Tegan was bewildered, not understanding what she had said to make Sara upset.

"Sara, what could I have done?"

Sara didn't look up from her guitar.

"I couldn't exactly say, 'Oh yeah, we make out all the time', could I! They wouldn't understand. We know that we love each other but they wouldn't get that."

"No Tegan…" Sara turned around, angry and strangely sad. "It's you who's not 'getting' this. You were right earlier – this is sick. It – it…needs to stop."


	12. Chapter 12

12 February 13th

"Tegan – I don't – I can't – I love you," Sara got out, before rushing straight into Tegan's familiar arms.

Their lips touched immediately, and the kiss quickly grew heated. Tegan's arms clutched round Sara's waist, and Sara's hands pulled on the back of Tegan's head, grasping at her hair.

Tegan pushed Sara down onto her bed, and pressed open-mouthed kisses to Sara's collar bone before pulling off her t-shirt. As she grasped Sara's breasts, Sara let out a breathy moan, and pulled her legs up to wrap around Tegan's waist and squeeze into her.

"Please, Teetee," she breathed out.


	13. Chapter 13

13 March 2nd

They were lounging about in Tegan's room as usual, playing some guitar and talking.

"We need to be more careful, you know." Sara started tentatively.

"What?"

"I mean…we don't want people suspecting about us. We've been so different lately, as well – I mean, we barely go to Robin's parties these days, the last time we got hammered was like, December –"

Sara was cut off by Tegan pressing a firm kiss to her mouth.

"You need to stop worrying so much…If anything it has been pretty gradual, and people do change as they grow up – for all they know we're just turning into adults."

Tegan tucked a stray strand of hair behind Sara's ear and kissed her soft cheek gently.


	14. Chapter 14

14 March 8th

"Do you wanna…go out with me sometime?" Tegan murmured into Sara's ear.

She was lying in her bed ('our bed', she corrected herself), half sprawled over Sara. The sun streamed in through the half-open blinds. Both of them were naked, and they'd spent the night together, something they did as often as they could.

"What do you mean? What brought this on – isn't that a bit public?" Sara wanted to, desparately – but knew the consequences if someone suspected too much.

"Well…you're my girlfriend, Sasa. I just – I really want to do this properly."

Sara couldn't help but kiss her.

"I love you, Tegan."


	15. Chapter 15

15 March 15th

They didn't see their friend, Ellie, come into their room until it was too late. By the time they detached their lips, pulled Sara's shirt down and stopped panting, she had already seen far too much.

"What the fuck!"

Tegan, red in the face, didn't look at her. Their mum must have let her in – before, having friends over randomly was a regular occurrence.

"Look, it's-" She tried, standing up.

"I'm…I have to go – what the fuck, guys, what is this…I need some time to think," she rambled out, quickly turning to leave.

"Wait! Ellie!" Sara stopped her. Ellie turned, and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You can't tell anybody. Please."

* * *

Sorry about the long wait guys... I've been a bit bogged down with exams, haven't got round to uploading. *guilty face* So here's a double update to make up. :)


	16. Chapter 16

16 March 19th

Ellie had been difficult to pursuade to keep quiet. But they'd managed to extract a promise of silence from her.

"We have to be more careful." Tegan breached carefully, unwilling to break the tense silence.

Sara didn't reply, not knowing what to do.

"I still want to be with you, we just - we just have to keep acting normal. Deny it every chance we get. Maybe I could get a girlfriend-"

"No!", Sara interrupts, standing quickly. "I mean...I don't want you to..."

"Look, I'll still love you, it's just people will be suspicious if we're both 'single'." Tegan said a little more firmly. "What do you think about that girl at work...Jenn-" Sara let out a small sob.

"Oh come here.." Tegan wrapped her arms Sara, and Sara looped them around Tegan's neck.

"I love you," they both murmured, at the same time.

"Twins." Tegan smiled.


End file.
